


mine/yours.

by franticfiction



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticfiction/pseuds/franticfiction
Summary: unedited. as intended.





	

Seunghyun almost knocks the wine glass from his kitchen counter. The loud knocking on his door at 2AM wouldn’t be as frightening if it weren’t for what happened just now.

“Who is it?” Seunghyun can’t trust his doorman anymore.

“Me.” A short reply, a familiar voice. Seunghyun opens the door quickly.

“Are you fucking out of your mind?” Seunghyun yanks him in and closes the door quickly.

“Are _you_?” Jiyong pulls his arm away from Seunghyun’s grasp. He waves his phone in front of Seunghyun, the screen is beaming choi_seung_hyun_tttop’s page.

Seunghyun makes sure his door is locked and turns off the light in his doorway.

“Are you staying the night?” Seunghyun walks back to his kitchen. Jiyong follows him, his eyes focused on his phone, his fingers busy tapping on the bright screen.

“Maybe. Are you okay?” Jiyong puts his phone back into his jeans’ pocket.

“I’m fine. They just startled me, that’s all. I never thought they’d dare to actually knock on my door.” Seunghyun finishes his wine in one gulp.

“Is it the same person?” Jiyong helps himself with the wine- taking Seunghyun’s empty glass and filling it halfway with the maroon liquid.

“And a couple of others. I’m not sure. I don’t know how they passed security this time.”

Jiyong sips the wine, his eyes fixed on Seunghyun now.

“I’m okay, Jiyong. Can’t you tell?”

Actually, Jiyong can’t tell anything about Seunghyun lately. He doesn’t like that but he knows how Seunghyun gets when he’s involved in a project he’s obsessed about.

“Yeah.” Jiyong quips, his fingers are tracing the rim of the glass. Red stains on the tip of his fingers now.

“I turned off my phone. Sorry if I missed your call.” Seunghyun sighs, running his hands through his hair.

“I didn’t call. They managed to get into your building. Who knows what else they’re capable of getting into, right?”

Seunghyun straightens up. He recognizes the challenge in Jiyong’s voice- he’s heard it too often.

“Jiyong, don’t be stupid.” Seunghyun feels like he’s reciting the same words for the thousandth time now.

“I’m not letting them take this away from us. You know that.” Jiyong sounds calm. He’s been through this before. It’s very much like playing a game and Seunghyun knows very well that Jiyong doesn’t follow the rules, he creates them. In the end, Jiyong always gets what he wants. Jiyong always wins.

“Jiyong.” Seunghyun doesn’t want to say too much because he knows Jiyong won’t listen. But he can’t help but to warn him, because maybe it’s different this time. _Maybe_.

“It’s done. Everyone is on board.” Jiyong takes another sip. And Seunghyun merely purses his lips. Seunghyun knows how Jiyong gets and that is to always be one step ahead of everyone.

 

**_“People think I have it all. But in reality, I have nothing much. I only have a few things and I won’t let them be taken away from me. I know that much is true.”_ **

 *

 

Seunghyun squints- he forgot to close the blinds last night and now he’s wide awake at 6 in the morning. 

“Fucking hell. Please do something to the window. I thought you’re having your curtains installed last month. Man, what the fuck… what time is it….” Grouchy and grumbly voice chiming next to him.

“Shut up.” Seunghyun turns and tugs Jiyong closer against his chest. He feels Jiyong’s unruly hair tickling under his chin, Jiyong’s arm is a comfortable weight on his middle. “Go back to sleep.”

Silence for a few seconds. And then he’s at it again, “I asked you what time is it,” Jiyong’s voice is muffled now but just as grumpy.

“It’s too early for you to be awake and too early for me to be convincing you that it’s too early for you to be awake.” Seunghyun can feel Jiyong’s smile against his skin.

“Okay. A few more minutes.”

But the few minutes turn into a couple of hours.

“No, I really have to be somewhere.” Jiyong tries (unsuccessfully) to untangle himself from Seunghyun.

“Wheeeerrreeee…” Seunghyun groans and he doesn’t want to let go. Their hands and feet are still all kinds of tangled.

“Look at me.” Jiyong sticks his head out from underneath Seunghyun’s chin. He pulls away slightly only to kiss the older man.

Jiyong likes to start slow. Letting his fingers trace the plane of Seunghyun’s chest and then slowly, feeling the pulse on Seunghyun’s neck before finally sinking every digit into his luscious hair. Jiyong likes it when Seunghyun nibbles on his lower lip first before kissing him fully. And Seunghyun hums- he always hums whenever Jiyong licks the roof of Seunghyun’s mouth with his tongue. And it never fails to make Jiyong smiles.

“You need to wash your pajamas.” Jiyong scrunching his nose, tugging the collar of Seunghyun’s pajamas.

“You are so romantic.” Seunghyun goes in for the kiss again and this time, he rolls them slightly and pins Jiyong down on the bed. And Jiyong instinctively wraps his legs around Seunghyun’s waist.

They could stay like this forever. In bed. Not caring about what is happening outside.

“Seunghyun...” Jiyong gently calls out. He really needs to go.

“5 more minutes.” Seunghyun croaks, lips busy kissing and tongue licking the column of his boyfriend’s neck.

Seunghyun is never patient when it comes to kissing. And Jiyong loves that side of Seunghyun. That side that other people don’t get to see often. That side that greedily claims ownership over his possessions. He devours Jiyong’s lips, he can’t get enough of it.

“You said- 2 hours ago- I need to-”

But Seunghyun cuts him off. He kisses Jiyong rough and not giving him a chance to take a breath. Jiyong tightens his hold too because for fuck’s sake, the love of his life and the sexiest man alive is kissing him- touching him in all the right places, how could he say no?

“Are you coming back later?”

But Jiyong can’t answer the question. Eventhough Seunghyun is no longer on his lips but Seunghyun is leaving his mark everywhere else. He’s having a hard time breathing, let alone speaking.

Jiyong arches his back- his left hand is grasping Seunghyun’s hair and his right is reaching for the pillow behind him. _Okay, maybe 5 more minutes is okay._ And then Seunghyun is back on his lips again. Still kissing intently, still making Jiyong dizzy.

It takes Jiyong a minute to realize that Seunghyun has pulled away. Now Seunghyun is just looking at him, both arms resting on the sides of Jiyong’s face. And it makes Jiyong blushes even more- being observed like this, so overwhelmingly affectionate like he’s one of Seunghyun’s favourite paintings.

“Call me later.” Seunghyun nudges Jiyong’s nose lightly. And then he rolls off the bed, strolling into the bathroom.

Jiyong can only rolls his eyes. His body is still aching (literally) for Seunghyun but he’s content. Jiyong hasn’t met anyone else who can make him feel this giddy except Choi Seunghyun. It’s a privilege to experience life from Seunghyun’s eyes. It came to him unexpectedly and he knows it’s not going to happen twice. He intends to keep this safe for both of them as long as he can, whatever it takes. Even if it means sacrificing everything else.

 

**_“I only know how to be G-Dragon. I’m still figuring out how to be Kwon Jiyong. Isn’t it ironic?”_ **

*

“Yes, I just got it. Thank you so much for sending me another one.” Seunghyun treats the package in front of him like it’s the most precious thing. His left hand holding the phone against his ears and his right is rummaging through his drawer looking for scissors.

Months of hardwork is finally paying off. He is staring at the catalogue of his exhibition and he still has to pinch himself sometimes. It’s always been a dream since he was very young. For quite some time, this dream felt too impossible to achieve. But someone kept him going. Someone whispered in his ear that he might not be taking the conventional path to achieve it but he will achieve it one day. And that day is here. He’s glad that he still keeps those words in his heart; and the person who said it too.

He takes the catalogue to his study and takes his favourite pen. He scribbles on the first page. _Don’t talk too much. SH._ Jiyong is going to be annoyed when he reads this but Seunghyun still thinks that pouting Jiyong is the cutest thing.

His phone rings.   _Hyuksoo._

“Congrats, buddy!”

Seunghyun smiles. “Thanks. Are you coming for the opening?” He takes the catalogue into his bedroom and sets the book on Jiyong’s side of the bed.

“Can’t promise anything. I have a script reading on that day.”

“Actor Lee Hyuksoo is so famous now.” Seunghyun is not trying to mock him but this is how they communicate. They’ve known each other too long to be offended by the other.

“To be honest, do I even need to go? I’ve been listening to you and Kwon yap about this painting and that painting for years now.”

“Hey, show your friend some support please. Besides, girls dig art nerds these days.” Seunghyun opens another package. It’s an iridescent bow tie from his Japanese friend.

“Ha ha. Very funny, Choi. I’m doing the whole celibate thing now.”

Seunghyun never laughs harder in his life. “I thought you were joking the other day!”

“Fuck you. My agency hired a new publicist for me. I need to get more endorsement deals so yeah…”

“Celibacy though?” Seunghyun is still laughing.

“My agency should’ve just hired Kwon as a publicist instead, don’t you think?”

Seunghyun takes a deep breath and exhales. “Maybe.”

“You haven’t checked the news today, haven’t you?” Soohyuk snorts.

“Should I?” Seunghyun takes out his lunch from the neatly packed box his mother sent earlier today. He sounds indifferent.

He can hear Soohyuk chuckling on the other side. Seunghyun has a hunch about what Jiyong might have done but he doubts it will come as much of a surprise.

“Well, maybe I’ll drop by during opening day. I’ll let you know tomorrow. But no promises.”

“You should come. Free flow champagne.”

“I’m a beer guy.”

“You are a celibate guy.”

“Shut the fuck up, Choi.”

Seunghyun laughs again, “I’ll talk to you later, Celibate Guy.”

He sets his phone on silent after that phone call and leaves it on the kitchen counter. He takes his lunch to his study and turns on his laptop. And he starts reading the news.

 

**_“And the only other thing I know is how you make me feel and I’m not gonna lose you over something so mundane and predictable. Because you are everything but mundane and predictable.”_ **

_*_

 

“Who is it?” Seunghyun asks through the buzzer. The lens of his door camera has been covered.

“Mr. Choi, please open the door. This is Agent 8808. Codename Stealth Dragon.”

Seunghyun smirks. He opens the door and immediately he can smell the alcohol on Jiyong.

“Did you drive here?”

Jiyong takes off his beanie, exposing a very messy hair underneath. “No. Taehee.”

Seunghyun locks his door and follows behind Jiyong. The smaller man is obviously intoxicated but he can still walk on his own.

“So, what do you think?” Jiyong tosses his beanie on to the table and continues to walk into the kitchen.

“Have you asked her about it?” Seunghyun grabs Jiyong by the shoulder and gestures for him to sit on the dining room’s chair.

“Of course. I know how to do this, hyung. Don’t you remember?”

Seunghyun walks to his wine cupboard and takes out a bottle of red. He grabs 2 wine glasses too. “Just making sure that everyone involved is aware and especially her since she is still very young.”

“Don’t let her appearance fools you.” Jiyong scoffs.

“Really? Nana?”

“She’s friends with Kiko remember? How do you think I met her in the first place? They can handle this, don’t worry. I gave her the whole deal- the connections, the fashion weeks. She’ll need it for her future. ” Jiyong takes the wine glass from Seunghyun’s hand. “And besides, that account has been compromised since a long time ago. It’s just a matter of when and how I’m going to do this, to be honest.”

“So, what now?” Seunghyun sits next to him.

“So, tomorrow is your exhibition’s opening day.” Jiyong grins, eyes hooded because he’s had a very tiring day.

Seunghyun just sighs. He never understands this side of the business before. He was too naive to believe that all he needed to do was to make music and everything else doesn’t matter. Except that it does- they all do. Music is just one aspect of this deal he unknowingly signed for life. Thankfully, there’s Jiyong who anchors him every day. He doesn’t know how Jiyong does it and how he can stay sane throughout all this.

Or maybe they both have lost their minds.

 

**_“I don’t need anyone else telling me what to do. I know you make me happy and I will strive all my life to make you feel the same way.”_ **

*

 

Seunghyun can hear rustling on his front door. He opens his eyes and grabs his phone. Because of what has transpired lately, you can’t be too careful.

But he hears a familiar grunt.

“Fuck!” And then more rustling.

He relaxes again. Flinging his phone back on the nightstand. It’s just Jiyong.

“Are you awake?” Jiyong’s raspy voice fills his bedroom. Seems like he’s had a long weekend.

“No.” Seunghyun has his eyes closed, his back is facing where Jiyong is standing.

Seunghyun can feel the bed dipping. And then, Jiyong’s hand is tugging him to roll over.

“You still haven’t changed your pajamas.”

“How was Shanghai?” Seunghyun is ignoring him.

“And Malaysia. And Singapore. I’m so tired.” Jiyong is taking his comfortable position, cuddled up against Seunghyun. His nose bumping on Seunghyun’s chin and his leg flung on top of Seunghyun’s.

“I take it that it was a good trip?” Seunghyun schooches in closer too.

“And you still haven’t changed your pajamas. You stink.” Jiyong is perfectly curled up against Seunghyun’s side, like a giant cat. And his voice is softer now.

Seunghyun cups his face and tilts it upwards slightly, he kisses both of Jiyong’s closed eyes. “And you haven’t showered for how many days now?”

Jiyong mumbles inaudibly now. Seunghyun just smiles, he pulls him even closer.

 

**_“I know that you are mine. And that I am yours. Everything else doesn’t matter.”_ **

 

***


End file.
